Electronic devices are commonplace in today's society. Example electronic devices include cell phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and the like. Some of these electronic devices include a haptic actuator that provides haptic output to a user. The haptic output may be provided by an actuator that utilizes a vibratory motor or an oscillating motor. However, these vibratory motors typically vibrate the entire electronic device and are not able to provide a haptic output at a specific area.